Black Coffee
by Edokinzalchemy
Summary: Those times of friendships, of simple card games and positive realities do not always last. Katsuya Jounouchi, has learned this all too well. For placed in an even worse predicament, the boy is only left to pick up what he can, working at a Coffee Shop by day, and at the MoonLight by night. { Longer Summary inside}
1. Prologue

**_All material used belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and the YGO team! _**

**_AU Idea belongs to Chimchiri and I( Edokinz) ( You can find us both on tumblr)  
_**

**_Summary:_**

**_Those times of friendships, of simple card games and positive realities do not always last. Katsuya Jonouchi, has learned this all too well. For placed in an even worse predicament, the boy is only left to pick up what he can, working at a Coffee Shop by day, and at the MoonLight by night._**

**_Seto Kaiba on the other hand, has grown not much more than how he was in High School. In fact, one might say he's grown even more enveloped into his work, leaving those related around him to dance in the wind._**

**_But what will happen when Mokuba decides it's time for a change, and he sets his brother up with an appointment at the MoonLight. Will Seto see there is more to life than just work? And what will become of Jono and his heavy predicament?_**

* * *

His hand glided over to the alarm, fingers flexing nimbly overhead, before they came crashing down upon it, swiping the object clean to the ground. The plastic had ruptured on impact, and anyone with a good set of ears could hear that the piercing cry that it had once emitted had now vanished; like a light going out in the night.

He'd broken yet another alarm clock. Yet another thing that he would have to purchase for this house hold. Something new before he returned to hide in his quarters.

With the release of a muffled grunt, the man pulled himself up from the confides of his blankets, moving a hand to ruffle through his tousled, blond hair. Another day, if he could just get through another day, he would be home free. Just one more day, and he could check it off his list of things to worry about. Just today, and he could brag that he survived this ordeal for just one more bloody day.

But, what did he have to look forward to? The same thing the next day? The day after that? It was all the same. It had always been the same…and he didn't honestly know how much longer he'd be able to take it.

Slowly, the boy bent down, picking up a disregarded, navy blue jacket; holding remnants of being tossed upon the ground without a care. Shaking it out slightly, the boy had deemed the amount of wrinkles created in the fabric to be a fair amount, and with a small nod and goofy grin, slipped each sleeve over his arms, letting the fabric rest comfortably upon his shoulders, hugging close to his body.

Next came the pants, and much like the jacket, those too had been strewn about the floor, and after a quick shake deemed acceptable for his day of work, sporting a healthy amount of wrinkles to boot.

Facing the mirror, bony fingers began to smooth his chin length locks out before they too were deemed acceptable for his day out.

It became rather obvious by a glance that the boy cared not to work on his appearance; it wasn't something he particularly cared on selling. Go to work, go to work, come home, and at the end of the week get paid. That was the only life he needed to worry about. Things such as appearance, social activities, and mental stability could no longer exist within his life, for he held no time for them, not with everything he was expected to do.

Pay the bills, pay the mortgage, supply the food, and support his drunken old man. No time was left open after working his jobs, and quite frankly, if he had time, he had nothing to do in it.

Giving off a small sigh his hands fiddled around with a smaller mirror placed upon the nearby bed stand, raising it up to his face. Dark circles, blemishing skin, and soulless eyes. Just what had he been tormented down to? He felt nothing like the man he once was, if he ever was one that is. All the innocence he held as a teenager, all the crazy, irrational ideas he'd partaken in, and all the friends he once had. Just when had that left him? Since when did he turn into a slump of an adult?

It couldn't have been far too long ago, for he could still remember it all just like yesterday. He could remember all their faces, their smiles, their laughs. Their comments of positives and negatives each time he did something off the wall insane. None of that could have been too far off from now right? A year, maybe two…or had it been longer? Just how long had it been since those chocolate brown eyes had laid siege to anything he considered a joy anymore?

With the release of a hefty sigh, followed by a slight groan, the boy placed the mirror back to the site that it had been retrieved from before taking those first steps toward his bedroom door. Placing his hand upon the handle, he did once last glance back to what resided behind him…a last glance to the only place that he ever felt safe at anymore.

The only place left where he didn't feel like he was just being lusted after.

* * *

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**So, look who's come to show their face again, after abandoning that long chaptered Korra Story, and then two other Fanfictions...THIS ONE HAS MOTIVE BEHIND IT! According to Chimchiri, my life is on the line if I don't finish this, XD ( JK) I plan on finishing this fic, and I hope that you will stick around for it's completion. If I am lucky, the first chapter will be out by about the end of the week, but, for now, we have just the prologue.**_

_**As always,if you see and errors in my writing, please! Do not hesitate to point them out, so that I may come back and correct them!**_

_**Have a great day, and don't be afraid to leave a review, good or bad. Edokinz~**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**All rights belong to the YuGiOh! Franchise and Kazuki Takahashi!**_  
_**AU idea belongs to Edokinz and ChimChiri**_

* * *

Silence had filled the room. Nothing to brighten up the voice but the bright screen of a lonely laptop.. All that could be conveyed was the pitter patter of fingers to a keyboard, and the occasional grunts and gurgles released from their captor's mouth.

It was truly closer to resembling a sad sight, if nothing else. The room had been a mess, it was obvious no one had taken care of it in the recent week. The bed off to the right corner was far from being made, various papers had been scattered about the coffee table, clothes laid haphazardly thrown into the hamper, and various boxes; that had once been filled with what one could guess was some sort of takeout; had littered themselves over the strewn about papers.

Truly a case of neglect had been undergone in the man's room, but, he seemed not to care. For his fingers continued to go about their motions upon the key board. One stroke after another, paragraph after paragraph, he continued on with ignorance, caring not of the world around him, not to the world beyond his closed window shades, and certainly not of others who tried to demand his attention.

"Seto! Seto come on! You haven't left this room in days! At least come to the coffee shop with me?" A high pitched, voice squeaked from the corner closest to the door of the large room.

Turning to make a quick glance, the man who's name had been addressed let his eyes squander. Just breaching the dark confines of the room stood a young boy, maybe just above 5 feet tall in height? (Measuring growth hadn't been on the list of priorities, as it seemed obviously so of the this man). Slick black locks hung down just below the middle of his back, and spiraled out into small spikes at the end, helping to aid to its thick and fluffy appearance. A blue and green stripped shirt, along with a toned yellow jest and blue jeans completed his appearance. It was an odd look to most, but something the boy had adopted so long ago, and, even up to this point, seemed to have no intent on changing.

Blue eyes left pleading over to the man he'd called out to, his big brother Seto. Dark wash brown hair formed into a bob cut, and a long sleeve black turtle neck, with skin tight black skinny pants were all the elder had adorned at the moment, and in all reality, while usually the outfit would look rather dashing, it had seemed too worn to be so. As if he hadn't changed in days.

Taking a single glance to the man would reveal just how tired he was. Seto had been doing the same thing for 36 hours straight now. Typing away, punching in codes that only he knew how to pattern. Staring at the computer screen for hours on end. Why was he doing this? Why for so long?

Well, what else was there to do?

Back when he had a reputation, when that damned game had been popular, the boy had been a powerful force, someone that not just anyone could drive down from his post, and certainly one who was a force to be reckoned with. While the title he'd worked to claim was stripped by that upcoming one shot, Seto did still prevail. In fact, he'd advanced it, creating holograms, duel disks, improving tournament standards. While he did not create the game, the man had certainly etched his name in it.

But those days had ended long ago. The players had gotten older, and so did the game, the technology, and all the heart that was placed into it. Old things vanish, and there was no exception to that, and only now had the brunette come to find that out. By the time he'd realized his world was changing, it had already changed.

Swiveling his chair around, stern eyes met up with those of the pleading boy, locking in a deep battle. Determination, reassurance, hopeless, the boys carried these looks. The stares continued on for a minute, neither willing to break contact, before Seto decided enough was enough. He was not up to playing a foolish game, he had work he could do, codes to program, rather than toy around with the boy.  
"Not now Mokuba. I've got work to do."

"But Seto, You-"

"Get out!" He shouted, twirling back around, harsh fingers pointing towards the door, as his face moved to turn a new shade of red.. Seto hadn't meant to be so stern with the boy, and he hadn't meant it to be such a quick turn around. After all, they were brothers, but, he was going mad. He was breaking to the point of no return, and right now, he just needed to be alone. Left to wallow in what little he could still cling onto with this company of his.

Giving off a defeated sigh, the younger boy slowly slithered out from his brothers domain, a small slip of paper floating in a sea saw motion as the door was clasped tight in it locks once more, letting only little amounts of light to seep though once more. If he wanted to be alone, fine. He'd see how much Mokuba cared when his big brother wanted to be around someone, and all the boy wanted was to 'be alone'.

Unsteady hands pulled back from the keyboard, as they worked to cradle his trembling jaw. He was going insane, and now he was enacting his rage on his brother.( Not like it had been the first time he'd done so.). Seto had been without thought when he did that. There was no reason he should not go gallivant around with his brother, especially when he still wanted a connection with him.

Fingers slipped from his eye lids, dragging the skin down as they did so, revealing just how bloodshot those sea blue eyes had become. They looked on red with anger, and Seto could feel just how badly they were strained. How long had he been sitting here? Hours? Or was it more like days?A sigh released, the sound cracking, showing how little his vocal chords had been worked.

Days, it had been days.

Poor Mokuba had been alone, on his own for days, and only wanted some interaction from the family he had, but the elder had shoved him out, like he'd just done…and what was surly weeks on end beforehand.

Using the handles of the computer chair as braces, the tall man pushed forward, letting the sound of knees cracking, and bones shifting resonate throughout his being. Everything popped and scratched, as his weak knees struggled to gain a steady pose.

One sluggish step after the next, the dark room was slowly being enveloped with a traces of a bright light coming from just below the surface of the door, and to be honest, it stung his eyes something more god awful than that computer screen had. Just how had he even managed to pull that off?

Shaking hands toggled with the knob, but, did not twist it, for something else caught his eyes before he could escape. A small slip of paper that had been casually planted, like it was dropped in flight. Was Mokuba carrying something before he scared him off? Bending down, nearly toppling over as he did so, the elder let his lengthy fingers nick at one of the edges, while the other hand lent over to take hold on the wall, using it to aid in pulling himself up from such an painful position, or, what was painful at the time.

Standing straight once more, those fingers fiddled blindly with the knob, unhitching the lock, and pushing the door open, allowing the full existence of light to shine through. It murdered his eyes, but, after a second of rapid blinking, that dread of going blind had vanished, and he could now function to read the note that his digits fiddled with.

It was strange. The handwriting belonged to his brother, all sloppy, but, legible. However, what was written was what boggled him. "MoonLight? Just what the hell is the Moonlight?" Blue eyes nearly crossed themselves as they moved lower on the note. A Brothel! What was his brother doing looking at-

" A 9:00 p.m. appointment for…SETO KAIBA!" He couldn't believe it! His brother had thought that he'd gone so far low, to the point that a Brothel of all places might bring him back up to standards! The man held enough standards, going to a brothel would just rupture them! This was absolutely insane! But yet….it intrigued him.

Maybe he could find some answers…find some connection…learn something new to do with his life. What if he gave himself a break, put himself in danger? Such a thrill might snap him back to a reality.

Twisting the paper around, his hand slowly formed into a fist, letting the paper crumple up in his touch. Eyes were now driven with a new passion. Something to lead him to a new start, even if it was feeble, and rather raunchy. It might just get him back on his feet, and moving forward.

* * *

_**Author Notes**_

_**Look! I didn't lie! I have a new chapter out! To be honest, I am not sure when the next update will be, only because I plan on having two chapters typed before I release the next. Give me a week or 2? Maybe? I want to be able to hand out a chapter if at some point I am un able to. I'd like to have more than three backed up, so this might be a monthly update story, but, for now, we have a chapter to spike interest.**_

_**As always, review good or bad are nice, i would love for them to be left! Edokinz**_


End file.
